


requests(open) and short stories

by snappythreesidedcracker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other, Requests, Short Story, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappythreesidedcracker/pseuds/snappythreesidedcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are always open unless said otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why hello there! It seems you have found me.  
You can request stuff from me such as:  
Platonic Billdip  
Platonic windip Platonic dipcifica Mabcifica(platonic or romantic) Candip(platonic or romantic) Platonic mabill  
Billford  
Cute sibling fluff with dipper and Mabel  
Sibling stuff with the cipher twins

REQUEST RULES  
1.no NSFW. I'm horrid at writing it. But I will take light NSFW. sorry.  
2.no underage shipping. Yeah, two underage kids are fine. But no paedophilia. Sorry.  
3.I usually don't write human bill.  
4.links don't work for me, so try a picture instead.  
5.I will not write billdip or any other ship not listed here. Sorry.

6.you can ask for a ship listed above as platonic   
7.I will write minimal gore.

I also write AU fics too!  
Reverse falls  
And monster falls are just a two examples.  
Got an AU idea? Send me some info and I'll write it!

What I will write:  
Implied sexual NSFW stuff  
Light gore  
Very light sexual things  
Kissing  
Fluff!  
What I will NOT write:  
heavy gore  
Sex scenes  
Heavy NSFW  
Rape  
Any sexual assault  
Underage  
Incest

I also Will just write short stories with my own ideas.(Yes I do have those sometimes!)

 

 

Requests are always open! Especially at 1AM.

 

 

-snappy


	2. ticklish pre-portal billford request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pantheon.(I hope I spelled it right!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some pre-portal billford fluff.  
> EDIT: my kindle changed a bunch of words right before I posted this, so I went through and edited it, so I suggest you go back and re-read it if you already read it.

Ford had been explaining some blueprints he had made for the past thirty minutes, and bill was getting bored. I mean, he already Knew all this stuff! But seeing Ford so happy and excited over a blueprint was nice so bill didn't say anything. "Right, bill?"  _Oh shit I wasn't listening. Now he's talking to me._ bill's mind had drifted to other things while Ford was talking, and now had  ~~~~ **no idea** what Ford was asking him. Bill blinked. "Uh, come again?" Ford seemed a little confused. Bill usually didn't have to ask anything twice. "Uhm, I was just asking about-"  bill quickly searched Ford's mind to figure out what he would ask so he went ahead and answered. "Four." Ford blinked. "But-" bill cut him off once more. "Four. Just roll with me here fordsy." Of course, ford would do whatever his muse wanted, so he quickly scrawled down a four on a piece of bright blue paper. Mindscape paper, as bill called it.  "Well, as I was saying," Ford's serious tone quickly came back into his voice. Bill was tired of him being so serious! "Ya know fordsy, you need to lighten up a bit! Have some fun!"in a rather friendly way,  Bill gently poked Ford  in the ribs. Ford stopped what he was doing and let out a small chuckle while smiling a bit. Well, that was a bit confusing. "Wha'cha laughing about fordsy?" Bill raised his eyebrow in confusion. Ford smiled at him. "I'm ticklish there bill." Well, that was even  ** _more_** confusing. What the hell was a ticklish? Bill blinked in annoyance. It was annoying when your an all knowing being who should know everything and then you  _don't_ know something. Ya feel me? "What the hell is a ticklish?" Bill crossed his arms. Ford laughed. For once, his muse didn't know something! "Oh, how to explain this...well ticklish is when you...oh forgot it! Can I just show you bill?" Bill wasn't to certain on being shown what a ticklish was, but he was curious. "Uh.." Ford's smile faded."o-oh it's fine if you don't w-want me to show you.." Ford flushed pink with embarrassment. Bill kinda liked that look on him..bill should be focusing on his job here! Help him build the portal, leave Ford and take over the world. Easy as that. But Ford  _ **was**_ kinda cute...no no no! Stop thinking like that! He's looking at you bill, waiting for an answer! Stop talking to yourself! "Bill? I-I hope I didn't make you mad..." bill raised his eyebrow again. "No, you didn't make me mad, fordsy. Just curious." Ford smiled again. "So you do want me to show you?" Bill uncrossed his arms. "Uh, sure." Bill wonders what he just got himself into. This time, ford didn't just smile, he beamed. "Great! Come here bill so I can show you!" Bill floated over to the overly-happy Ford. Bill briefly wondered why Ford would be so happy. Bill hovered in front of Ford. "Well? Where is it?" Bill's eye darted around the area. "Ready bill?" Ford continued smiling. "Yes IQ. why wouldn't I be ready?" So, ford grabbed bill and moved his six fingers in an odd motion around Bill's sides. It was possibly the strangest thing bill had ever felt in his entire, practically eternal life.  _ **what the actual fuck is this?!**_ bill thought to himself. " A-ACK BODY SPASMS!" Bill shrieked loudly. Ford was obviously enjoying this. What  _was_ this? A human form of torture? Why would anyone find this fun? and why could bill not breathe?! He didn't even know he  _could_ breathe. "F-FORDSY-" why was he stuttering? That made him sound weak! This whole EXPERIENCE made him feel weak. "F-fordsy-FORD-" ford looked at him, grinning."enjoying this, bill?"  **ENJOYING** this? Who the hell would like this?! "Bill tried pushing Ford away but to no avail. This was horrifying. "L-lemme go! RIGHT-RIGHT NOW!" Ford's grin disappeared. "o-oh..sorry..." Ford let him go. Bill flew out of Ford's reach as quickly as possible. Staring at him in disgust. "What the hell was that IQ? Some form of torture?!" Ford nervously rubbed his arm."n-no..sorry.." Ford's whole face turned a reddish pink with embarrassment. He squeaked out another apology. Bill just sighed. "No biggie..I guess." Bill had to forgive Ford even if he didn't want to. It might ruin their partnership if he didn't. But, oh he'd get Ford back for this. Most definitely he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was reeealy fun to write! I hope you liked it!


	3. confession-pre-portal billford oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wanted to write this? It just came to my mind. As long as you like it, I'm fine. (This is separate from my previous story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Bill and Ford had been partner's for quite some time. Ford had recently realized something: he was in love. With a triangle. A freaking _adorable_ triangle. Ford was just guessing he loved bill, because why else would he blush when he saw bill? Yeah, it was most probably love. Bill knew, oh boy did he know. He thought it was adorable how his fordsy always blushed whenever he said something. Bill liked that. Ford had been contemplating how to tell bill his exact feelings, for he was afraid of what bill would do or say. Would bill still help him? Would his muse leave him? He might never see him again. Ford tossed and turned until he fell asleep. He awoke in the now familiar mindscape. "Hiya smart guy!" He was greeted by the familiar, high voice in which belonged to his beloved muse. Ford turned, sure enough, there he was, in his brilliant, golden glory. "H-hello bill." Ford flushed and looked down, his heart thudding with the anticipation and fear of what he would tell bill tonight. Bill watched him curiously. Usually Ford started talking about all the oddities he had seen during the day, but his mind just threw around what he could say to bill. He had rehearsed thousands of times, but now his words had been jumbled about and made no sense what so ever. Bill put his hands on his sides."you ok sixer?" Ford blinked and fixed his glasses. "Um, y-yeah. Yes I'm fine bill." Of course, bill knew what Ford was thinking about. He was just going to let ol' fordsy sort that out himself. Bill conjured two chairs. "Anything interesting happen today IQ?" Bill sat down in his chair, ford did the same. "Fordsy, you seem a bit rattled. Something you wanna talk about?" Bill wouldn't let on to what he knew of course, he was just giving Ford a nuge in the right direction. Ford nodded and swallowed nervously. "U-uh yes, actually." Bill conjured two cups and a tea pot. "Well, how 'bout some tea?" Ford accepted the offer of tea and let bill pour him some. "Uh bill? C-can I..can I tell you something?" Bill finished pouring his own tea and threw the tea pot over his shoulder. "Anything fordsy." Ford flushed a bright pink. "Uhm...I..I-I have grown quite fond of you bill and I-I uh.." Ford paused trying to gather his thoughts better. Bill wasn't surprised at all. "Of  _course_ you are! How could you not like me?" Ford turned a darker shade of pink. "Well, what I meant to say is, I really like you. Love you, even." The words came tumbling out before Ford could stop himself. Ford's face felt so hot he thought it might melt off. Bill would get up and leave and never come back, he just knew it. "Bill took a long sip of tea;agonizingly long for Ford. "Ya know fordsy," bill pushed his now empty tea cup away. "I've always liked you. Your cute. Especially when your flustered! Haha!" Ford turned an even darker shade of pink, almost red now. Ford smiled. At least bill wouldn't leave him. "I like you to fordsy. I like you too." Ford felt like he might faint. Bill liked him back. Didn't he? Or did he just mean he liked him as friends?  "So..y-you like me back?" Ford gave bill a look of uncertainty.  Bill paused. "Of  _course_ I do! Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't like a genius?" Ford smiled again. Bill  _ **did**_ like him back! Ford had dreamed up scenarios about this moment,good ones and bad ones. Ford hesitated before asking."s-so can I...kiss you o-oh great and powerful muse?" Bill blinked. That was the one thing he hadn't expected. How would anyone kiss him? Well, there was his eye-mouth, but he doubted Ford wanted to kiss  _that_. Bill blinked a few times. "Uh, how....?" Ford turned a crimson red. "U-uh, is that a yes?" Bill shrugged."sure, go for it." Bill closed his eye and leaned back in his chair. Ford nervously got out of his chair and went to bill. Ford looked at bill. Maybe under his eye? Next to it? Under his bowtie? Ford leaned over and gently pressed his lips over top of Bill's eye. His surface was cool, but warm. It was almost soothing. Bill's eye snapped open. He glanced up. He'd never been missed before. No one had ever loved him enough to do it. Ford pulled away from bill. "W-was that alright bill?" Ford was a dark shade of red. Yes, bill rather enjoyed that. It felt nice. "Yes, fordsy. Yes I did." And bill wasn't lying for once. Ford noticed Bill's pinkish hue, yet said nothing. Bill blinked. "So, shall we get down to business?" Ford nodded. And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think I'm horrible at endings XD  
> But hey, if you liked it, great! I would appreciate some feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to hear from someone soon!-snappy


End file.
